Can I be your prince
by Lucian96
Summary: OC x OC! What if Lucian doesn't fall in love with one of the princes and instead falls in love with her butler/bodyguard Aiden?
1. Sapphire eyes

**Sapphire eyes**

**~...X...~**

**Author: Hey, readers! So I decided to make this story between my two OC's from the request of kidagakaush. If you want to see what Aiden looks like then just look at cover page of this story, the cutie with hot abs and with pinkish hair. Just imagine that handsome young man with black hair with white streaks and that's what Aiden looks like. :D**

**~…X…~**

"Lucian, this is Aiden." Father said with a sweet smile on his face, "He's going to be your butler and bodyguard from now on."

"…." I looked at father and looked back at Aiden standing in front of me with a breath taking smile on his face; his beautiful sapphire eyes….they're so attractive. Is father for real? This young man standing in front of me really is going to be my butler? "H-hi."

"It's nice to meet you again, Princess Lucian." Aiden softly said. Again? What does he mean by that?

"Um, have we met before?" I asked.

"Yeah." Aiden nodded his head. "I used to take care of you when you were young."

"What?! For real?" I looked back at father who just smiled at me.

"Anyway", father clapped his hands, "Aiden did you bring it?" He asked looking at Aiden.

"Yeah, it's inside the room your Majesty." Aiden said and he turned his body towards the door and turned the knob over. Pushing the door open his waited for me and father to walk inside my room before following behind me.

"Ah!" Father walked over to my bed and grabbed the white box. "Lucian, come here." He said. I walked over to father and stood beside him. "This is the dress that you'll be wearing when go to Nobel Michel's Castle." Father opened the box and took the dress out revealing a beautiful white dress.

"It's very beautiful, father." I said.

"I'm glad you like it." Father happily said, "You're dress for the party will be delivered at Nobel Michel's Castle."

"Oh." I glanced to my side towards Aiden who was staring at the dress. Then suddenly he moved his eyes towards me I quickly looked away. I hope he didn't notice me looking at him. For some reason I just can't stop looking at his sapphire eyes. It's so attractive.

"…." Aiden blinked and tilted his head to the side.

I looked at father as he placed the white dress down on the bed, "Well then my sweet daughter I will be leaving for a meeting again." He said. While listening to father I maneuvered my eyes back to Aiden, but I wished I never did because when I did our eyes met. He was looking directly at me. His eyes softly narrow and the side of his lips curls up. What he did next made my heart skip a beat, he winked at me! I felt my cheeks getting warmer. Oh my gosh! I felt like I just got hit by a love arrow straight in the heart! I couldn't move my eyes away from Aiden until I felt two arms wrapped around me.

"I'll see you later, my daughter." Father tightly hugged me in his arms as he rubbed his cheek on mine. What in the world? "Aiden, take care of my Lucian, okay." Father lets go of me and walked towards the door. "Bye, you two!" He waved goodbye at the two of us before shutting the door.

"Sure thing", Aiden said with a casual tone, his eyes looking towards the door.

"…" Why in the world am I getting nervous all of a sudden? I must not look back at Aiden. "…well I better put this dress in the closet." I grabbed my dress.

"…" Aiden looks back at me. He placed his hands inside the pockets of his black jeans as he made his way towards me. "Let me do that." He said, removing his hands out of his pockets. He grabbed my dress from my hand and his fingers brushed against my fingers.

"T-thanks…" I don't want to look at him so I looked down towards the floor.

"…." Aiden stared at me for a few seconds before walking over to the closet. After putting the dress away he walked over to me again. "You okay?" He asked his eyes calm as a motionless doll.

"Huh?" I raised my head up only to see Aiden's face up close to mine. "!" I jumped back from, he's freaking close.

"Whoa." Aiden blinked, "Aha." He softly laughed. "Something is wrong with you, Princess Lucian." He laughed again. Wow his laugh is really cute. Wait! No! Don't think like this! "You're not sick are you?" He reached his right hand out and placed it on my forehead.

"….!" My eyes slowly grew as I stared at Aiden's eyes. I could see my reflection in his eyes.

"Ha, you're turning red." Aiden looked down at me, "Want me to get you something to drink?"

"N-no." I shook my head a little. My god, his eyes are so attractive!

"Well okay then." Aiden removed his hand and placed it back down to his side. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

"!" What am I supposed to say?! That his eyes are really beautiful! No!

"Do you hate me or something?" Aiden sadly said.

"What?! No, I don't hate you at all!" Why in the world would he say something like that? Was I giving him a different look while I was looking at him that might have made him think that I hate him?!

"I know." Aiden grinned, "I was just kidding."

"Wah! Well please don't say that then."

"But seriously why do you keep looking at me?" Aiden crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uh….it's your eyes…" I began to mumble. Looking away I continued, "They're really…beautiful…"

"What?" Aiden leaned his head forward, "Sorry I can't really hear what you were saying."

I know that I'm blushing right now, "You're eyes they're really beautiful!" I shouted. Gah! I'm so embarrassed right now.

"Ah…." Aiden blinked and slowly pulled his face away from mine, "…well thanks." He smiled happily, "Your eyes are very beautiful too, Princess."

I looked back at Aiden, "Eh?" He just said my eyes are beautiful.

"The color of your eyes is like the color of an emerald, I like your eyes." Aiden suddenly poked my cheek with his index finger.

"Why are you poking my cheek?"

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders, "I just felt like poking your cheek."

"…." I don't know what else to say. Do I just let him continue poking my cheek?

"Hey, let's go to outside in the garden." Aiden said and he finally stopped poking my cheek, "I think that both of us need to get some fresh air."

"Okay." I nodded my head.

"Let's go." Aiden then suddenly grabbed my right hand. What the heck?! "This is a good time for us to know more about each other." He said as we walked towards the door, "Though I already know a lot about you."

"You do?" I looked at Aiden.

"Not really." Aiden bluntly said, "I only know about you when you were young but I want to know more about you Princess."

**~….X…~**

So here we are in the garden. Aiden and I were sitting under a tree. Aiden was leaning back on the tree with a red sleeping mask over his eyes. I thought that we were going to know each other more but now he's sleeping.

"You know I'm not really sleeping, right?" Aiden whispered, "I'm fully awake."

"If you're fully awake then why are you wearing a sleeping mask?" I asked.

"Cause I'm going to sleep later." Aiden replied and he reached his right hand up towards his sleeping mask and pulled it down. "Do you want me to begin first?"

"Please do."

"Okay." Aiden smiled and began to tell me everything about him, well not everything. I enjoyed listening to Aiden; he was smiling the entire time while he was talking. When it was my turn to talk, he never moved his eyes away from me. He laughed a few times, enjoying our conversation.

After our conversation Aiden went straight to sleep without even putting his sleeping mask back on his face. He must be really tired to fall asleep this fast. I raised my head up towards the blue sky and watched the fluffy white clouds slowly move across the sky. Just then I felt Aiden's shoulder hit my shoulder. I turned my head to the side only to see that Aiden had slumped to my side.

"Zzz…zzz..zz…" Aiden, he has such a cute face when he's asleep. Makes me want to poke his cheeks.

"Hm." I smiled and raised my head back up into the blue sky.

**~…X…~**


	2. Sweet ice cream

**Sweet ice cream**

**~…X…~**

"…." I yawned and turned my head to the glass window of the car. I didn't get to sleep that much last night. I couldn't because Aiden kept popping in my head. It almost felt like a nightmare but in a sweet way.

"Lucian, did you get enough sleep last night?" Father said looking at me with a worried expression on his face, "You look tired."

"Not really….*yawn*" Moving my eyes upfront, my eyes met with Aiden who was sitting in front of me, gazing at me. "What?" I asked under my breath.

"Nothing…" Aiden replied before turning his head to the side towards the glass window. "(Should I make her some coffee when we get to the castle?)", he thought.

**~...X…~**

We finally got to Nobel Michel's Castle and again father had to leave, said that he was going to meet with Nobel Michel at the meeting room somewhere in the Castle. Aiden, he said that he needed to prepare some things for the party and won't be coming back until this afternoon so I'm left all alone in this big Castle. So what can a bored young lady like me do in this Castle….leave. I'm not allowed to leave this place but I don't want to stay here all day. I'm already bored sitting here on this bed.

"*sigh*..." I stretched my arms up as I got up on my feet. Grabbing my pair of black and white high cut shoes I walked out of the room. "I'll walk around a little outside then come back here without Aiden knowing or father."

**~...X…~**

I got too caught up that I forgot about the time. I was in a park and was about to leave when I saw a young boy crying, sitting under a tree. I was the only one in the park and it would be mean of me if I were to just ignore this poor kid. I looked around before heading towards the crying kid. "Hey, kid. What's wrong?" I asked and I went down on my knees in front of the young boy.

"I….I can't find my mommy…" He wiped the tears away from his face.

"Oh, you got lost." I softly said. "Well don't worry I'll help you find your mommy, okay." I smiled and lightly pinch the boy's cheek. "So, you don't have to cry."

"..." The boy slowly raised his head up revealing his sapphire eyes, just like Aiden.

"Ah." I blinked, surprised to see the boy's eyes. "(He's so cute)."

"R-really?", the boy quietly asked.

"Yeah." I smiled again, "We'll find your mommy, I promise." I began to pat the little boy's head. "So what's your name?"

"Lysander."

"Lysander, that's a very cool name you have." I softly laughed and wiped his face with my sleeves.

"It's nice that you're helping a lost kid, Lucian." A familiar voice said from the back of me.

"!" I quickly turned my head back to see Aiden smiling at me, his arms crossed over his chest, and he's wearing a casual all black clothes, black strap boots, black jeans, plain black sleeve shirt, on his right side of his pocket was a silver chain attached at the back of his jean, and a silver necklace.

"Aiden…." My god he looks hot. "What…..wh-what are you doing here?" I can't take my eyes off of Aiden. I never thought that he would look so handsome wearing casual clothes. Slender but muscular…..I feel like I'm about to faint.

"Aha." Aiden laughed and walked over to me and the young boy, his eyes never left mine, "Your face is red again."

"Ah!" I quickly looked away. I didn't know! Am I blushing that much?! This is bad. "Anyway, how did you find me?" I asked while covering my face with my right hand.

Aiden stopped right in front of me and he then leaned down, his face only inches away from mine, "I told you not to leave your room, didn't I?" He whispered in a husky tone that send shiver down my spine.

"S-sorry…." I pulled my head back, "You didn't answer my question."

"Right", Aiden maneuvered his eyes towards the young boy and he kindly smiled, "I put a tracking device inside your phone."

"You what?!"

"It's for your own safety, Princess." Aiden looks back at me and smiled. "Anyway, let's go find this boy's mother." He picked the young boy up with ease before turning his head back to me. "I'm very flattered that you love looking at my face, Princess and I don't mind at all but right now this boy in my arms is more important than my face." He grinned and grabbed my right hand.

"Okay, I don't love looking at your face!" Embarrassed, I looked away. It's time to change this subject. "Why are you wearing this kind of clothes anyway?" I looked back at Aiden.

"Hm." Aiden looked ahead before continuing, "If I were to leave the castle with my butler clothes I'll attract attention and I hate that."

"Oh."

"And you also hate getting attention, right?" Aiden said and he turned his head to me, "No one in this place knows that you're the daughter of King Noctis but if they were to find out things will go out of control."

"I guess." I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, right." I looked back at the young boy in Aiden's arms, "Do you want to eat something, Lysander?"

"Huh?" Lysander gave me a confused look, tilting his head to the side, "Eat?"

"I'll treat you." I smiled, "Anything you want to eat, I'll buy it for you."

""You just want to eat." Aiden bluntly said and he stuck his tongue out.

"Wha! No I don't!" I can't believe that Aiden would say that, he can be such a jerk sometimes.

"Aha." Aiden grinned, "Just kidding, no need to get upset, Princess. Then how about ice cream, kid?" He said but his eyes were still fixed at me.

"Ice cream…." Slowly Lysander's eyes lit up. Oh! He likes ice cream! That's great!

"Okay, let's go buy ice cream!" I happily said.

"There's a nearby ice cream store here." Aiden said, "We can go there and come back here in case the mother comes here looking for her son."

"Okay." I nodded my head.

"Let's go, then." Aiden pulled me closer to him and I couldn't help but feel happy, of course I can't say this to him. I bet if I do he might make fun of me. Looking ahead I didn't notice that Aiden has looked to his left side and his eyes slightly narrowed at the figure standing next to a bed of flowers behind a few trees. "(Good thing he didn't notice us)." He thought and his grip on my hand tightens a little. "(I hope His Highness leaves before we get back here)." He looked ahead and from the corner of his eye he saw Lucian with a small cheerful smile on her face. "(Heh, now why is she smiling like that? I'll just ask her later)."

The figure standing beside the bed of flowers sighed and a small smile appeared on his handsome face. "Well this was worth coming here; I get to see something interesting." He softly said and his head moves towards the direction where Aiden and Lucian just left. "…" He looks back down at the flowers in front of him, "Definitely worth coming here. I mean these flowers are very beautiful, these red roses are just amazingly beautiful." The smile on his face grew as he bends down, "I just want to pluck them all and bring them home~!"

Just then a butler came walking towards the young silver headed man, "Your Highness it is time for us leave." He said in a calm tone. "The other princes are already at Nobel Michel's Castle."

"Oh, hi Louis", the silver headed young man turned his head to the side to face his butler, Louis. "Are you sure that the others are at the Castle? I think Prince Keith isn't there yet." He smiled.

"Ah." Louis blinked.

"Well I guess it's time for us to leave though I wish to stay here a little longer."

"If you want Your Highness we could stay here a little longer."

"Hm, that's alright."

"As you wish then", Louis bowed his head.

The two made their way out the park towards the limousine park not too far from the park, "(Those two young couple sure were lovely….and that young lady…..she has the same hair color as my childhood friend but I didn't get to see her face though)." The young man thought, "(I sure would love to see them again and thank them for helping out that young boy)."

Inside the ice cream store the two "young couple" eating their own ice cream were watching Lysander happily eat his ice cream, sitting in front of them on the round red table.

"That vanilla ice cream looks really delicious, Princess." Aiden said as he licks his chocolate ice cream.

"Yep! Do you want to try some?" I happily looked at Aiden and pushed the cup of vanilla ice cream towards him.

After finishing all of his chocolate ice cream he turned his head towards me, "Sure." Aiden said "But I want to eat this one." Suddenly he grabbed the spoon that I was holding in my hand.

"Ah!" He pulled my hand towards his face and licks the remaining ice cream from the spoon! I felt my heart skip a beat and I feel my face growing hot.

"Yep, it definitely tastes good." Aiden smiled as he licked the side of lips. "I'll remember to get this flavor next time I go to an ice cream store."

"…." I can't look at his face; he didn't have to lick his lips like that in front of me. "Y-yeah…" I slowly pulled my hand out of Aiden's hand.

"Can I have another taste?" Aiden asked as he tilts his head to the side cutely, "I really like it."

"S-sure..." I dropped the spoon inside the cup and looked away from Aiden.

"Thanks!" Aiden happily said and grabbed my ice cream. He took a spoonful of my ice cream and shoves it inside his mouth.

"Hey! That was a lot!" I shot my head back to Aiden. "Leave some for me!"

"I know you already ate, Lucian. I can't let you eat more food and that's why I'm doing this." Aiden took another spoonful of my ice cream! No, stop! "You'll get fat."

"I'm not gonna get fat!" That's it! I grabbed the spoon and my cup of ice cream form Aiden. "Give me my ice cream back!"

"Fine." Aiden said and he let's go of the spoon. He grinned at me before going back to eating his own ice cream. I was about to put the spoon inside my mouth when Aiden suddenly moved his head towards me and ate the ice cream that was on the spoon.

"!" I almost dropped the spoon but Aiden grabbed my hand before I could do that. Damn, his face is really close, really close! Still holding my hand he began to lick the spoon up close, his eyes staring at me while he licking the freaking spoon! "What are you doing?!" I shouted. My heart! It's beating fast!

"Eating your ice cream", Aiden replied in a casual tone never moving his eyes away. "It's not good to have too much sweet before the party, Lucian."

"O-Okay! Just let go of my hand, you're attracting the other customers to us." I whispered. I don't want to look at the customers. I don't even want to even think what they are thinking inside their heads right now either.

"Oh, I did." Aiden said and he finally pulled back. "Oh well." He smiled "Nothing we can do about it."

You said you hated getting attention! What's wrong with this guy?!

The owner of the ice cream store, a kind old woman was behind the counter looking at the two "young couple" with a smile on her face. "(Those two are so adorable. I don't see that kind of couple often here)," she then turned her heads towards Lysander who was happily eating his double brownie ice cream while looking at Aiden and Lucian, "(And their kid is so cute too, he even looks like the father!)."

"(Aww~! That young family is so cute!)." One of the female customers thought happily, "(That husband must love to tease his wife a lot~!)."

"I can buy you another one if you want." Aiden said with a smile on his face, his chin resting comfortably on his palm as he looked at Lucian.

"It's fine." Lucian said her face tinted red. "We have to go back to the park anyway." With that she quickly ate her remaining vanilla ice cream.

"Aha." Aiden softly laughed as he continued to stare at Lucian. "(Again your face is red, Princess Lucian. It's cute)."

**~…X…~**


	3. Growing Love

**Growing Love**

**~…X…~**

Aiden and I went back to the park with Lysander in his arms. During our time in the ice cream store I felt embarrassed, the customers won't stop whispering and giggling how Aiden and I look like a cute couple. Now I didn't mind them saying those but I don't about Aiden. I bet he felt uncomfortable hearing all those gossiping around us. I maneuvered my eyes towards my sides to Aiden, he wasn't smiling. His face was calm as he looked straight ahead, moving his eyes around the park as if he was looking for something. I wonder if he's mad or something. No I shouldn't think like this.

I was too lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that I've slowed down until I felt something warm touch my right hand. "What are you doing?" I blinked and raise my head up to see Aiden and Lysander looking at me with his left hand touching mine, protectively. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Huh…ah, no." I shook my head, wow he's holding my hand. "Nothing is wrong…." Oh no my heart is starting to beat fast. I need to calm down. To hide my blushing face I lowered my head down.

"….hm", Aiden smirks and pulls me towards him, "Princess, you suck at lying." Ah, I shot my head back up. I hate it when he can tell that I'm lying. "You can't lie to me; remember I can read you like a book."

"Hmph." I couldn't help but pout at Aiden. I need to practice my lying even more.

Aiden smiled once more, "But if you don't want to tell me then it's fine." He pulled me closer again this time a little harder causing me to hit my face under his neck.

"!" Slowly my eyes grew and my heart beat even faster by the seconds. Aiden's cologne…god he smells so good. How did I just notice this? "W-w-what are you doing?" I slowly raised my head up; Aiden was looking down on me, smiling.

***B-dmp***

***B-dmp***

***B-dmp***

"Well I can't let you walk behind me", Aiden replied in a husky tone. Why did he suddenly change his tone? "If something were to happen to you, it'll be my responsible and I can't have that so I keeping you near me."

"(But this is too close)," I thought. Ugh, I'm getting really nervous now.

"Just bear with it if you don't like it, Princess."

"I never said that I dislike this…."

"Hm, that's good. Now let's go sit over to that water fountain and wait for Lysander's mother. If she doesn't show up here in half an hour then we will have no choice but to bring Lysander back to the castle with us though I don't wish to do that." Aiden said and we made our way over to the water fountain not too far from us.

Aiden and I sat down on the edge of the water fountain with Lysander sitting on Aiden's lap. "I don't mind bringing Lysander to the castle." I began to play with Lysander, poking his cute little chubby cheeks. "Hehe." Giggling I continued to poke his cheek.

Aiden's eyes fixed at Lucian opens his mouth, "I don't mind either but it'll be a problem. No one will look after Lysander, I'll be busy with work and you'll be busy getting ready."

"I guess." Sighing I pull my hand away from Lysander's face. But if the mother doesn't come here I will still bring Lysander to the castle. I know Aiden doesn't want to but I do.

Just then Lysander looks up at Aiden, "Can I go play at the playground?" He asks pointing his index finger on the playground right next to us.

"Sure", Aiden smiled and place Lysander down on his feet. "Don't get hurt while playing okay."

Lysander happily nodded his head, "I won't!", with that he ran off to the playground.

For about the next twenty minutes Aiden and I watch Lysander play on the playground. I was getting tired from sitting still like a statue so I got up and was about to take a step away when Aiden wrap his left hand on my right wrist. I turned my head back, "What is it?"

"You tired?" Aiden asked looking at me straight in the eyes.

"A little…"

"Okay", was all Aiden said before getting up on his feet, "Let's go there then." He dragged me towards a tree. I tried to pull my hand away a little but Aiden's grip on me tightens. He sat down on the ground under the tree first, leaning his back on the tree he pulled me down.

"Ah!" I hit my face on Aiden's chest. He spun me around, my back against his warm, muscular chest. "!" I can't believe that I' am sitting in between Aiden's legs.

Suddenly Aiden wrap his left arm around my chest, making me stiff. "Just relax", he whispered pulling me closer and closer to him, "You're tired right so rest." He gently wrapped his other arm around my waist. It's kind of hard to relax but I manage to relax after a few minutes. I rested my head back comfortably under Aiden's chin. I was tired but I didn't want to take a nap.

I don't know if Aiden would get mad at this question that I'm about to ask him but I' am curious of what he thinks, "Aiden."

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Aiden softly chuckles, "You already did but okay sure." He rested his head comfortably on my right shoulder.

"Were you annoyed when you heard those customers saying that we look like a couple back at the store?" I asked as my eyes followed every movement of Lysander on the playground. I can't lose myself right now, but really Aiden is making me feel this butterfly feeling in my stomach.

"No", Aiden replied, "Does it bother you?"

"A little but I was mostly thinking what you thought about it."

"So this was what you were thinking, huh."

"…." There's no point in telling anymore lies.

"Honestly I didn't care. Let them think what they want to think about the two of us." Wait…..he doesn't care. That's….I'm a little disappointed that-no! Aiden's is right he shouldn't care I mean we're not even a couple to begin with.

"Ahaha….yeah you're right." Why am I forcing myself to laugh? "You shouldn't care and I-I shouldn't either. Ahahaha…."

"…" From the corner of my eye I notice that Aiden's sapphire eyes maneuvers towards me, his eyes a little narrow, I wonder if I said something to make him mad. "You care don't you?" His grip on me loosens a bit. Oh no.

"Not really…." Oh man, why do I have to lie again? "You know what let's just forget about this." I smiled, hoping to stop this.

"If you say so", Aiden shrugs his shoulders and removes his arms around me. Great…..I made him mad didn't I? "Hehe, that's what you expected me to say right."

"Huh?" I turned my head to the side to see Aiden's grinning, "What?" Why is he smiling?

"Aha, well then", Aiden reached his hand out towards my cheek and pulled me in.

"!" My eyes slowly grew from the sudden contact of Aiden's lips on my skin. Oh my god….he….he kissing me on my cheek…. I can already feel my face getting hot.

Aiden slowly pulls away, that smile of his back on his face, "If Princess cares then I care about it too." He leans in and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Wah…." Oh, my poor heart. I feel like it's going to explode.

"Ahaha, cute face", Aiden said and he pulls me back in his arms, "Come on and go take a nap."

"Ah! I can't now!" Squirming I tried to get out of Aiden's grip.

The smile on Aiden's face just grew, "Now why are you trying to get away from me, Princess?"

"Why are you smiling like that?!" I can't believe how Aiden turned this conversation of ours into this. I stop struggling on his arms knowing that it was futile. If he said that he cares too then those that mean that he likes me. But he didn't say it and neither did I. Oh well hearing it from Aiden that he cares is enough for me.

Aiden's job was to look after Lucian and to make sure that no one notice who she is, especially to the six princes right? Well he seems to have failed that two times now. He didn't notice that a black limousine was parked outside of the park and a pair of golden brown eyes was looking at the two of them.

"….Your Highness."

"…." No response came from the young prince, his eyes mostly fixed at Lucian; her smiling face seems so familiar to him that he just couldn't remove those eyes of his from her. "…."

"Your Highness", this time the voice was a little louder.

"Huh?" The young prince, Prince Glenn finally turned his head towards his butler who was sitting in front of him with a concern look, "What?"

"Is something wrong? You have been staring outside for quite a while now?" The butler name Yu said.

"Nothing." Prince Glenn looks back at the glass window back to Lucian. "(She looks so much like….)," he couldn't continue knowing that if he were to say that name it would only make him sad.

"Well we will be leaving very soon", Yu said, "Due to the traffic I had no choice but to ask the driver to park near this place. But do not worry Your Highness, as soon as the traffic clears we will make our way to the Nobel Michel's Castle", Yu bowed his head down.

"Okay", Prince Glenn rests his chin on his right palm, "(She looks really happy with her boyfriend)," He thought and then his eyes moves towards Lysander running towards the two sitting under the tree. "(Wow, what a young parents)".

"Ah, Lysander." I raised my head up, "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired", Lysander yawn, rubbing his eyes.

"Well come here and rest", Aiden said. I open my arms and Lysander walks over to me.

"Aha." Wrapping my arms around Lysander I raised him up to my lap, "So cute." Smiling I began to stroke Lysander's soft silky hair as his eyes slowly falls down.

"(I guess it's not her. For a second there I thought that she was her)," Prince Glenn thought and he lets out a small sigh.

**~…X…~**

It's been more than half an hour, "Okay, I guess we have no choice but to bring Lysander to the castle", Aiden said.

"Okay." Aiden got up first on his feet before picking up Lysander from my arms. He then pulled me up, "Thanks", I said as I dusted my clothes off. "I wonder what father will say once he sees that we brought a little boy to the castle."

"Don't worry I'll handle everything once we get back to the castle". Aiden said and he grabbed me by the hand.

"Lysander!" Just then we heard a woman's voice coming from the distance. Turning our heads towards the entrance of the park Aiden and I saw a young woman with long light brown hair running towards us with a very worried look on her face. She has the same eye color as Lysander, "Lysander!" She looks like she was about to cry.

"…" Lysander slowly opens his eyes, being awaken from the woman's voice. "Ha! Mommy!" He shouted, reaching his arms out towards the woman.

"Well looks like she made it in time", Aiden smiled.

"Ah, Lysander!" The mother stopped right in front of us and Aiden handed Lysander to her, "Thank you so much for finding my child." She said in between her panting. She must have been running around looking for her child all this time.

"Mommy." Lysander hugs his mothers, burying his face under her neck.

"Oh, Lysander I' am so sorry", the mother kisses Lysander on the forehead.

I couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of me, "I'm happy that your mother found you, Lysander."

The mother looks back at me and Aiden, "Thank you again." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry if my child cause you two some problem."

"Not at all", Aiden said, "In fact he behaved pretty well while he was with us." He kindly smiled causing the mother to blush a little.

The mother thanked Aiden and I many times that I lost count before leaving, "Bye Lysander." I wave goodbye.

"Bye, bye." Lysander happily wave good bye to Aiden and I as he was being carried away by his mother.

"There he goes", I lowered my hand down to my side, "He's gone", I'm a little sad that Lysander is gone. I wanted to play with him more but I'm really happy that the mother came.

"You sad?" Aiden asked his eyes towards the entrance of the park.

"A little", I said, "He's such a cute little boy."

"Hm", Aiden suddenly smirk, turning his eyes towards me I notice that his smile was somewhat a naughty one.

"W-what?" Oh, I have a bad feeling about this. Not wanting to look at him I looked away. "Ah!" Suddenly I felt myself being pulled by Aiden; he wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned his face in, our nose touching, "A-Aiden?" I can feel his warm breath hitting my face.

"You know, Princess….I can always give you a baby. All you have to do is say yes." Aiden whispered in a seductive tone.

"W-w-what the heck are you saying?!" Oh my god! What the heck is wrong with Aiden?! Baby! A baby?! My heart began to beat like crazy. I'm too young to have a baby! A-a-and doing it with him is a-Ahhhhhh!

Just then Aiden burst out laughing, "Ahahahaha! You're freaking out, Princess. I was just kidding." He pulled his face away from mine, "Wow, your face is really red."

"D-don't joke about this kind of thing!" I shouted, embarrassed I looked away. Gah! Why does he like to play around with me so much?!

"Sorry", Aiden said but the smile on his face was still there, "I didn't want to see you with a sad face so I thought this could cheer you up." He grabs my chin and made me look at him and before I could even say a word to him he kissed me on my cheek. "You're not mad anymore?"

"….yeah." I nodded my head a little as I touched my cheek where Aiden kissed me.

"Okay then let's go back to castle", Aiden pulled me closer to his side as he made our way out of the park, and he place his fingers in between the space of my fingers. "I'll give you another to make you happy", he said and he raise our hands up and softly kisses my hand.

"Okay, I'm happy already so you don't have to keep doing this", I said as I looked at Aiden in the eyes. I' am really happy.

"Your face is really cute when you blush", Aiden smiled, "Makes me want to kiss you more."

"Wah! Let's just hurry back to the castle, you idiot!" I walked a little fast and this time I was the one pulling Aiden as he continued to laugh a little behind me but I never let go of his hand. I just didn't want to. He makes me really happy and I'm thankful for that.

**~…X…~  
**


	4. Forget Me Not

**Forget Me Not **

**~…X…~**

Before returning to the castle, Aiden and I stopped by a flower shop just to look around since the party wouldn't start in like five hours. We were standing outside of the flower shop gazing at the many different flowers before us. I have to admit, the flowers are all very pretty, there's so many of them. "They're beautiful aren't they?" I said in a soft voice as I stared at the red roses in front of me my favorite flower of all.

"Yeah, they are." Aiden said in a low voice. Curious as to why his voice changed I turned my eyes towards him a little and saw him gazing directly at one of the flowers and there was a bit of sadness in his eyes. I looked at the flowers where he was staring and my eyes landed on the flowers called "Forget me not".

Slowly I opened my mouth, "Hey Aiden, can I ask you a question?".

Aiden turned his head towards me, "What is it?"

I didn't look at him I just opened my mouth again to speak still gazing at the flowers, "What's your favorite flower?" I just want to make sure that I'm right at this.

"Hm…" Aiden moved his eyes towards the "Forget me not" flowers, "Forget me not", he said and his eyes softly narrows.

I was right, "I like that flower too." I smiled a little before looking at Aiden, "Can you tell the reason why you like this flower?"

"….." there was a short moment of silence before Aiden turned his head back at me, and he smiled, "Do you really wanna know?" He raises his right eyebrows.

"Yeah" I nodded my head, "I want to know."

"Okay, I'll tell you", Aiden said and he again turned his head back to his favorite flowers, "When I was young, I never really like flowers. In fact I actually hated them until this one kid who was way younger than me started telling me all the meanings of different flowers. I've always liked that kid so I would listen to her. She always had this smile on her face whenever she talks about flowers, it was interesting watching her, and she made me happy. She was the one that introduced the 'Forget me not' flower to me. She said that there were different meanings to that flower like 'True love, good memories, faithful' but the last one was the one that I love the most 'Remember me forever'."

"That's amazing", I couldn't help but smile at Aiden.

"Yeah, it was amazing. She made me promise that whenever I see this flower, I would think of her that way I won't forget about her."

"She must be one lucky person", I looked back at the flowers, "For you to always remember her whenever you see the 'Forget me not' flower." I have to admit I'm a little jealous of this person.

"…..yeah." Aiden slowly moved his eyes back at me. "I forgot to tell you another thing; she also made that same promise to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I think she forgot that promise."

"That's….sad." I looked back at Aiden and I flinched a little when his sapphire eyes met mine.

"Not really, I wouldn't blame her for forgetting." Aiden said still staring at me with those eyes of his. It's different this time, his eyes shows more and I can't seem to figure out what it is. "I'll wait for that day until she remembers again." He smiled and gently pats me on the head, "So don't make that sad face, okay? I know that she'll remember our promise someday."

"….Aiden do you love this person?" I don't know why I just asked this but now I regret it. I don't want to know the answer. Am I being too selfish?"

"….yeah, I do, I love her more than anything else in this world. She's the only one that can make my heart beat like crazy."

"Oh…." I really shouldn't have asked….now I feel kind of sad but I can't show this sadness to Aiden, so I looked up at him and smiled as best as I could, "Well I'm happy that you love her."

"Okay, enough about my life." Aiden said and removed his hand from my head, "let's return to the castle."

"Okay, but I want to buy flowers first in this shop."

"Sure."

**~…X…~**

We returned to Michel's Castle, we had to use the back entrance since Aiden didn't want any people seeing us, especially me. In my arms is Aiden's favorite flower, the 'Forget me not'; with some other flowers like the blue roses and the red roses, he didn't questioned me when I bought this at the flower shop. He just simply looked at me before shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll get a vase for those flowers, okay." Aiden said walking beside me down the corridor.

"Okay." I said.

When we turned around the corner we saw my father, King Noctis standing in front of the door that leads to my room.

"Oh, there you guys are." Father smiled happily, making his way towards us, "Where did you two go?"

"Aiden and I just hanged out in town a little." I said.

"That's good." Father nodded his head before eyeing the flowers in my hands, "Those are some very beautiful flowers you have in your hands, my dear."

"I bought it at a flower shop." I smiled.

Father softly chuckled, "They're wonderful, Lucian. Now then I want you to get ready; there are some people that I would like you to meet."

"Okay."

Father then turned his head to Aiden, "Aiden, can you prepare Lucian's dress?"

"Of course Your Majesty." Aiden bows his head.

I walked in my room and slowly closed the door. I made my way to the table lamp and set the bouquet of flowers down. "Now, then time for me to take a shower", I mumbled as I made my way to the bathroom.

Outside Aiden and King Noctis were still there, talking to each other, "Aiden, while you were out with Lucian did you see any of the princes?" King Noctis asked his voice calm as he stared at Aiden.

"I did Your Majesty", Aiden replied, "I saw His Highness Prince Edward at the park but do not worry I was able to hide Lucian's face form His Highness."

"That's good." King Noctis smiled, "I don't want them to meet Lucian yet until the party start."

"…." Aiden said nothing as he stared down to the floor.

King Noctis cocked his head to the side and blinked, "Aiden?" He said, "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Aiden blinked and raised his head back to King Noctis, "Oh, no, it's nothing Your Majesty."

"Hmm….you, only call me that when you're thinking of something very important." Just then the side of King Noctis' lips curls up a little, he seems to have figure out what Aiden is thinking without even telling him, "Let me guess it's those 'Forget me not' flowers in Lucian's bouquet, am I right?"

"Ah…." Embarrassed Aiden turned his head away from King Noctis. "It's….not something for Your Majesty to be concerned about." He quietly said.

"Hey, you don't need to call me 'Your Majesty', Aiden. I told you before didn't I, that you can just call me by my name." King Noctis kindly smiled, "You're part of my family remember that, okay."

"…." Aiden bit his lower lip, and for a king to say that to him. It was too much to handle, thinking that he does not deserve it.

"If I do recall…..I remember you telling me that your favorite flower is the 'Forget me not' when you were young."

"….." Aiden continued to stay silent.

"And that Lucian made a promise with you back then."

"Ah" Aiden's eyes grew and looked at King Noctis who was still kindly smiling at him. "How did you…."

"Hm", the smile on King Noctis' face slowly grew as he lightly taps his right temple with his index finger, "I have a pretty good memory."

"…."

"Anyway, why don't we go get ourselves something to drink and just relax until Lucian's finishes getting ready?" King Noctis happily said and he suddenly puts his arms around Aiden's neck which surprises him. "Let's go!"

"Ah! But I have to get Lucian's dress ready." Flustered Aiden could not move himself away from King Noctis.

"I'll just have that taken care of by the maids, right now we need to change that sad look on your face into a cheerful one!" King Noctis said as he drags Aiden down the corridor, "If Lucian sees you with that kind of face she'll be sad. So we can't have that, and she'll likely ask you questions on why you're sad and I'm sure that you don't want to tell her the promise that you two made back when you two were young."

"Okay, I'll go drink with you just let go of me."

"No, no", King Noctis shakes his head side to side; "you might run away from me. You did that last time when I asked you to have a drink with me."

"You know I hate drinking." Aiden frowned, the sad look on his face now gone.

"I know, but it's fun."

"Ugh."

When the two disappeared from the corridor, what they did not know was that Lucian was standing next to the door, inside her room and that she has heard their conversation.

**Lucian's POV**

"Promise…? I made a promise with Aiden?" How do I not know this? "Uh…" My head is starting to hurt again, just like that time when I first met with father again in the castle. How I remember some of my childhood past but I don't remember having any memories of Aiden.

Slowly I looked at the bouquet of flowers under the table lamp, "….is this the reason why Aiden was looking sad back at the flower shop…..because I forgot my promise to him…"

I can't think like this right now. If I do I'll only make this pain in my head worse. With this thought I made my way back to the bathroom.

**~…X…~**

When I came out of the bathroom two maids were waiting for me, "We have come to prepare you Your Highness for the party." One of the maids softly said as she bowed her head.

"Oh, okay." I nodded my head while drying my hair with a small white towel. "(I guess Aiden is still with father)."

I looked at the bed and there lay a beautiful white one shoulder floor length gown with beautiful small silvers beads and small white diamonds attached on the chest area down to the waist shaped in small flowers and a pair of medium white heels with white flowers attached on the side lying on the floor neatly.

I thanked the maids for helping me get ready before they leave, "Thank you so much for helping me." I bowed my head a little, a small smile plastered on my face.

"You are very welcome Your Highness", both maid said in unison, and they bowed their heads before quietly walking out of the room.

I turned my heads towards the wall of mirror and stared at the dress I was wearing. I'm not really the type to wear dresses so I don't feel comfortable in this. "…" Slowly I looked to my right side towards the flowers under the table lamp, "…..what am I going to do now…." I mumbled. I was about to walk towards the flowers when someone knocked on the door.

***Knock***

***Knock***

***Knock***

"Hey, it's me", it was Aiden's voice, "I'm coming in." I feel little nervous. I wonder what he'll think of me in this dress.

I waited for the door to open and the beating of my heart started to increase. I need to calm down. When the door finally opened, Aiden walked in carrying a clear vase filled with water in his right hand and he was in his butler uniform, his usual black and blue headphone was around his neck though the black necktie is a bit loose. But it was still amazing, seeing Aiden in his uniform. "Hey I got the-"he paused the moment his eyes landed on me. "…..whoa…." he whispered but I was able to hear him which only causes me to blush.

There was a long silent between us but I didn't want this to continue any longer so I opened my mouth, "You got the vase, thanks." I smiled.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Aiden quickly lowered his head down to the vase, his face tinted red. "(Damn, I can't act like this right now)." He looked back up at me and flashed me his usual smile, "You look pretty good in that dress. Your father really is good picking at dresses."

"Thanks." Showing me that usual smile of his made me calm down.

"Anyway", Aiden started to walk towards me, "Your father told me to come and get you." He passed me and placed the vase down next to the table lamp. I watched him pick up the bouquet of flowers and gently placed it inside the vase. "You'll be meeting with Nobel Michel", he said and turned his body around. He stared at me, moving his eyes up and down before opening his mouth again, "Where's your gloves?" He asked and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Oh, they're in the drawer", I pointed my index finger towards the white drawers to my side, "I don't feel like wearing it until the party starts, it'll make my hand sweaty."

"Well you gotta have to wear it now." Aiden said and he walked towards the drawers, grabbed the white gloves and walked back to me, "Give me your hands."

"Fine", I sighed and raised my hands up to Aiden. He slid the white gloves in my hands and it went up all the way to my elbows.

Aiden one again smiled, "There, now you look like a real princess."

"Okay, let's go."

Aiden lead the way to where father and Nobel Michel are, "You look a little nervous", Aiden said without taking his eyes off the long hallway.

"I guess", I replied, "I don't really remember Nobel Michel."

"Well it's only natural, you only have met Nobel Michel a few times when you were young", Aiden looked at me, "You mostly spend your times with the others."

"The others?" I looked at Aiden with a confuse look on my face.

"You'll meet them later." Aiden reaches his hand out and touched my cheek, "Don't worry, I'll be by your side when you meet Nobel Michel so you don't have to get nervous, okay", he sweetly smiled before lightly pinching my cheek.

"Heehee", I smiled. "Thanks, Aiden."

**~…X…~**

We stood out the door that leads to the room where Nobel Michel is along with my father, "Ready?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah", I nodded my head.

When the door opens I saw an old man, with long white hair, smiling and having a conversation with father who was sitting across from him. There was also another man in the room; I assume that he was a butler of Nobel Michel from the way he stood next to Nobel Michel.

"Hm", Nobel Michel paused when he heard the door open, he slowly turned his head and the gentle smile on his face grew, "It's finally nice to see you again, Lucian."

I walked in the door with Aiden beside me, "Hello", I could only bow my head, I don't know what else to say.

"My, you have grown up into a beautiful young lady", Nobel Michel happily said. "You look so much like your mother."

"Huh?" I looked back to Nobel Michel. My mother?

"But Lucian has my eyes", father said.

"Ahahaha!" Nobel Michel laughed, "Yes, Lucian does have your eyes, Noctis."

"…." I turned my head to the side to look at Aiden and when he looked back at me, he only smiled before turning his attention back to the two in front of us.

"And this is my butler, Zain", Nobel Michel said, holding his hand up towards the man with beautiful green eyes.

"It is an honor to meet the young princess of Caelum", Zain bowed his head.

"It's nice to meet you too, Zain", I bowed my head a little with a smile on my face.

The three of us talked for about half an hour before Nobel Michel had to leave to get ready for the ball. Father too, had to leave to get ready, and he told Aiden to stay by my side. So now it was only the two of us in the room.

"By the way, do you know how to dance?" Aiden asked, looking down on me since he was standing behind me from the white sofa.

"No", I said shaking my head.

"Seriously?" Aiden's eyebrows rose up as if this was something new to him which it was. "You don't know how to dance?"

I raised my head up to Aiden, "Hey, I grew up in an orphanage for quite a long time so it's obvious that I don't know how to dance, and", I pulled my dress up a little to show the heels I was wearing, "With this heels it'll be hard on me to dance too. It's already hurting my feet."

"Well you at least need to know the basic before the ball starts tonight", Aiden said and he then walks up in front of me, "Get up, I'll teach a little. This way you won't have any problem at the ball." He reached his right hand out for me to take.

"I don't have to dance at the ball, do I?" I mean it's not like it's required for me to have to dance if I don't want to.

"I can't promise you that", Aiden said, "(Especially when the six princes finds out that you've returned. They would definitely want to have a dance with you)." He thought as he waited for Lucian to take his hand.

I sighed, "I have to admit, this is embarrassing" I looked at Aiden, "This is my first time to dance with someone and I might step on you."

Aiden softly chuckled, "Well I'll try not to let you step on me", without waiting for me to take his hand, he grabbed my left arm and pulled me up.

"Ah." My face grew hot when I hit Aiden's chest, "(Oh my gosh)."

"It's really easy so just follow my lead and you'll do fine", Aiden whispered in my ear as he placed his hand down to my waist. Oh no, I'm a little sensitive down there. "Put your hand on my shoulder and grab my hand."

I did what Aiden said, it's a little hard for me to concentrate when he's this close to me. "Um…" I slowly looked up at Aiden only to see him smiling at me, his gentle sapphire eyes were so captivating that I forgot to breath.

"Okay, we'll start. Remember just follow my lead", he took a step back and I followed him. I couldn't take looking at him so I lowered my head down as he continued to teach me how to dance.

"…." I was nervous, and scared that I might step on his foot, "Uh…." I bit my lips.

"You have to raise your head up, Lucian", Aiden said in a soft voice that I automatically did raise my head back up to him. "You have to look at your partner when you dance."

"O-okay…"

But I wished I never did raise my head back up. It only made the dance worse; I accidently stepped on Aiden's right foot.

"Ah!", Aiden bit his lower lips as he forced himself to smile, "You're….doing good."

"I'm sorry!" I began to panic. "Did it hurt?!"

"Nah, let's just continue, okay."

Again I stepped on his foot, but this time it was his left foot that I stepped on, "Ahh! I'm sorry!"

"It's….fine…ahaha…" Aiden weakly laughed, "You were better than last time…..um…mind getting your foot off my feet?"

"Huh?" I looked down and didn't realize that I still had my foot on Aiden's feet, "Ah! Sorry!" I quickly lifted my foot up.

"It's alright, this is your first time anyway." Aiden said, he looks like he's about to cry. Oh no. "Let's continue."

"But I might I step on you again! I don't want to dance anymore." I pulled myself away from Aiden, "Thanks for teaching me, Aiden but I really don't want to step on you again."

"…." Aiden blinked and suddenly pulled me back to him, "No, it's really fine", he smiled, "This doesn't hurt at all, the important thing is that you learn how to dance."

"But…"

"We'll try this a few more times, okay."

"Okay…" I nodded my head.

So for the next one hour, Aiden and I danced in the room, only to hear Aiden's voice crying out in pain and me apologizing to him a lot of time.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it…um…again."

A few minutes later, "Are you okay?! I'm freaking sorry!"

"….it's fine…" Aiden said still forcing himself to smile", "A little more and you're good….(oww my feet hurts)."

Again

"Ahh!" This time Aiden's screamed out a little, still trying to hold back the pain. He doesn't want to make Lucian feel bad. It was his idea to teach her to dance. "You're good, Lucian." He weakly smiled giving Lucian a thumb-up.

"I' am so sorry!" Lucian could only apologize. "I suck at this! I'm sorry Aiden! Let's just stop this!"

"No…." Aiden shook his head, "One more time….and then we're done, okay."

Outside the room both King Noctis and Zain were listening, well mostly King Noctis he had his head glued to the wall, enjoying the sound coming from the inside, "Wow", he finally pulled his head back, "Those two are amazing!" He happily looked at Zain, "Aiden sure has guts to continue after being step by Lucian a lot of times."

"Aiden is indeed quite an amazing butler, Your Majesty", Zain could not help but smile as well.

"Yeah, he is", King Noctis softly smiled, "….Well then, time for us to prepare some bucket of ice for my Lucian's little butler Aiden!" He happily walked away with Zain following him behind. "I have to admit I do a feel a little sorry for Aiden…..but it was his idea to teach Lucian how to dance. Ahahaha! What a great man!"

**~…X…~**


End file.
